


Make Way For

by professor



Series: We Welcome Our New Sexbot Overlords [10]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Crack, Ducks, M/M, Robot Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles hadn't even known it was possible for robots to cry, before this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Way For

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this. NONE.
> 
> Inspired by: http://synekdokee.tumblr.com/post/37779578182/corkiri-ok-heres-something-for-you-to-do

Charles comes into the parlor to see Erik staring fixedly at the viewscreen, with tears silently streaming down his cheeks.

“Darling, are you all right?” asks Charles, alarmed.

“SSSHHHHHHH!!!!!!” hisses Erik, never taking his eyes off the screen. 

The screen, which is showing a video of --

“Are those ducks?” asks Charles, incredulous.

Erik doesn’t even bother answering this time, but simply weeps harder. “Be safe, little ducklings!” he sobs out.

*****

“Shhh, it’s all right darling, shhhhh. The ducks made it across the highway, see,” says Charles soothingly as he pets Erik to calm him.

Erik curls up around Charles and buries his face in Charles’ shoulder. Charles continues to pet his back and murmur soothing noises. 

“Are you all right?” asks Charles, and Erik shakes his head against Charles’s shoulder. 

“Is there something that would make you feel better?” asks Charles.

Nodding, this time.

“What is it, then, love?”

Erik looks up at Charles. “Sex?” he asks plaintively, and Charles doesn’t have the heart to deny him.

*****

Charles thinks, later, that he really should have seen this coming.

“Could we get some ducks?’ asks Erik.

Charles ponders, for a moment, the sheer absurdity of the Emperor of the World asking A) for permission, and B) for ducks.

“I don’t think they’d do well, ducks are wild creatures,” says Charles. “Plus we already have the kittens.”

“What if they were robot ducks? Could we get robot ducks?”

*****

The robot ducks, predictably enough, follow Erik everywhere.

The media latches onto it as a human -- well, robot -- interest story. There’s a shot of Erik in his full imperial regalia, being trailed by the mama robot duck and her eight robot ducklings. 

Erik normally hates the media, but he’s talking about sending that photo out with their Robanukah cards this year.

At least the robot ducks get along well with the kittens.


End file.
